Quando não há mais volta
by Tharys
Summary: Sinopse: O que você faria se perdesse tudo o que conhecesse? Se não tivesse mais sua família? Quando não se tem escolha, tudo pode acontecer. É preciso dançar conforme a música do destino. Fora do Universo Saint Seiya. Shura. Primeira pessoa.
1. Capítulo I: Castelo de Areia

CAP I

Meu nome é Shura. Shura Velásquez. Não interessa onde eu nasci e cresci, não vai saber. Só saiba que vim da Espanha. Morava com meu pai e minha mãe, tinha irmãos mais novos. Lembro bem deles. De cada um. Gostaria de me lembrar deles sem ter que ver aqueles olhos mortos de novo.

Vou contar para vocês a minha história, antes que chegue a minha hora. Não que isso vá importar, ou que você vá lembrar em cinco minutos. Estou cagando se vai lembrar. Só gostaria de contar.

Eu tinha quinze anos quando aconteceu. Quando tudo que eu conhecia simplesmente... acabou. E por quê? Não sabia bem. Eu tinha quinze anos, era um moleque cheio de sonhos e queria ser exatamente como o meu pai. Ele era muito parecido comigo, como sou agora, e me arrancaria todos os dentes da boca se soubesse como acabei.

Ele era policial. Policial militar. Trabalhava noites a fio, passava vários dias fora de casa para que pudesse dar uma vida decente para a família. Vamos concordar: o salário de um policial nunca foi grande coisa, ainda mais tendo três crianças e uma mulher que cuidava da casa. Não deixava minha mãe trabalhar, e eu não entendia o porquê. Mas ele era um bom pai. Não tínhamos o melhor, mas tínhamos o suficiente para andar vestidos e bem alimentados. E eu nunca reclamei.

Com dez anos eu disse a ele que queria ser policial como ele. Pra poder bater nos bandidos. E então ele me olhou irritado e disse que não era sua função agredir – a menos que fosse necessário. Um policial trabalhava pela segurança das pessoas de bem. E aquilo me fez admirá-lo ainda mais.

Eu gostava de passear no camburão dele. Houveram algumas vezes que ele me deixava andar na jaula na traseira do carro, e o fedor de lá não me incomodava. Pelo contrário! Me fazia imaginar cada maluco carniceiro que o meu pai arrastou para ali dentro, com sangue nos olhos, sem medo de nada. Queria a cada dia ser como ele!

No dia de meu aniversário, ele havia prometido que me levaria para andar em seu camburão e que me daria algo de especial. Mas algumas semanas antes ele andava mais nervoso que o normal, com uma cara tão fechada que nem mesmo eu me arriscava a perguntar. Minha mãe dizia que era apenas problema na delegacia, mas ela também parecia mais preocupada a cada dia.

Mas não me importei. Eu estava prestes a fazer aniversário, e nada mais importava pra mim do que o que o meu pai faria de especial!

No dia, ele disse não. Que teria que sair, resolver uns problemas, e que teria que deixar para outra hora. O nosso passeio! Eu fiquei fodido de raiva na hora, então aproveitei quando ele entrou em casa para vestir a farda, eu saltei para dentro da jaula do camburão e fiquei quietinho. Ele não me viu. E eu estava tendo o passeio que tanto quis.

Não sei quanto tempo circulamos, mas foi tempo o bastante para eu oscilar entre a ansiedade de tê-lo desrespeitado, mas estava feliz por estar ali com ele; e também não sabia se fazia uma surpresa, ou se esperava até voltarmos para casa e eu sairia escondido sem que ele percebesse. Ou eu ia levar uma bela de uma surra.

Enquanto pensava nisso, o carro desacelerou depois do solavanco de uma calçada, e meu pai soltou um suspiro longo. Poucos segundos depois, a porta do lado do carona abriu com um solavanco e o peso de um homem testou o pneu dianteiro do camburão. Então meu pai falou:

\- Onde?

O homem no banco da carona soltou uma tosse seca, e fungou o nariz em seguida. Espiei por uma fresta sem que me percebessem, e vi meu pai olhar o homem com uma expressão estranha. Olhava-o como se o homem estivesse fedendo a merda.

\- Eu te mostro o caminho – respondeu o companheiro, com uma voz fanhosa, enquanto este coçava o grosso bigode cinzento. – Perto da saída da cidade. Não podemos ser ouvidos.

\- Entendi.

O carro deu partida de novo, e depois de um longo tempo estacionou num lugar que fedia a mato e barro. Não ousei erguer a cabeça quando meu pai soltou de repente:

\- Que merda que você quer, Castañeros? Eu já não falei que eu não vou me meter com essas merdas que vocês andam fazendo?

\- Igor, é uma oportunidade! – O fanhoso deu outra fungada e falava de forma irritada. – Eu preciso convencer você. Sabe que eu não tenho escolha.

\- É claro que tem. Honra a porra da farda que usa! Nós sempre soubemos que nunca seríamos ricos. Nenhum policial de verdade é rico.

\- E eu não pretendo ficar me fodendo pra ser pobre o resto da vida!

\- Você é um babaca. Não vou aceitar dinheiro nenhum. Não vai ter bandido filho da puta que vai ficar livre porque eu abri as pernas pra umas notas a mais no bolso.

\- Não é só um bandido filho da puta, você sabe _quem_ é. Vai acabar fodendo a gente, e você sabe disso.

Meu pai fez uma pausa, enquanto o outro fungava novamente. Espiei para fora, e estávamos no meio de um matagal abandonado. Eu não via uma alma viva, um prédio, nada.

Então meu pai disse:

\- Você não vai me deixar ir embora, vai? – Uma fungada em resposta. – Eu tinha esperança de que pudesse me ouvir. Mas já se enfiou tanto na merda que não tem mais volta.

\- Você podia nos ajudar. É excelente no que faz. Mas não me deixa alternativa.

Foi muito rápido. Eu olhei, no mesmo instante em que o brilho do cano de uma pistola faiscou no reflexo do sol forte. E então ele disparou.

O tiro atravessou o rosto do meu pai à queima-roupa. O orifício preto cravado em sua têmpora fazia escorrer sangue até o pescoço, e então o fanhoso empurrou meu pai para fora do camburão.

Eu fiquei em choque. Não sabia se corria, ou se fugia, mas uma raiva surda inchava do meu peito, e eu me vi querendo arrancar a arma daquele filho de uma puta e atravessar aquele monte de banha com cada bala que tivesse naquela porra daquela pistola! Mas não fiz. Não pude me mexer, enquanto o fanhoso saía do camburão para se livrar do corpo. Eu o vi. Ele destruiu os dentes do meu pai com o punho da arma, desfigurou o rosto dele, arrancou a farda e a queimou. Por fim... Jogou o que sobrou o honrado policial que foi meu pai numa vala funda, toda coberta de capim selvagem. Vomitei no chão do camburão.

Achei por um instante que ele ia por fogo no camburão de meu pai. Seria a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Mas ele tinha planos melhores.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos de volta à cidade, num estacionamento abandonado. Tinham vários prédios ao redor, mas nenhum deles ocupados. Eu estava morrendo de medo, de ódio e de raiva da minha impotência. Então o fanhoso pegou o rádio da polícia e fez uma chamada.

\- Me liga com o Ramirez. Sim. Sim.

Uma voz chiou de volta.

\- _Castañeros?_

\- Sim. Está feito. Você precisa completar o serviço.

- _Entendido._

\- Ah, não esqueça: não pode deixar ninguém vivo.

Percebi que falavam da minha família.

Sem me precaver, abri o camburão com pressa e saí correndo, mesmo sem saber direito pra onde ir. Um grito seguiu atrás de mim, mas fui rápido o suficiente para não ser alcançado pelo assassino do meu pai. Eu apanhei o primeiro ônibus que encontrei, e por um instante estava seguro.

Depois de várias paradas, desci sem ar do ônibus e subi a rua onde morava com todas as forças que tinha nas pernas!

Dei de cara com o portão branco de madeira entreaberto, e a porta de minha casa escancarada.

Tinha sangue escorrendo pelos degraus da escada.

Olhei para o lado e apanhei a corrente que pendia do cadeado do portão. Ouvi um choro que só podia ser da minha irmã.

Então eu entrei.

 _Continua._

N/A: Eis aí uma fic avulsa sobre o Shura; tinha essa idéia em mente há uns anos, e espero completa-la antes que termine minhas férias. Espero que gostem.


	2. Capítulo II: Sozinho

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fanfic para fins não lucrativos**. Shura contando sua história. Universo de Chuva de Fogo, mesma autora.

-x-

Eu não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo.

Só sei que estava ali. Quase não conseguia respirar. Parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir, que eu ia vomitar. Eu me lembro do cheiro metálico de sangue, lembro de entrar pela porta da frente e encontrar meu irmão mais novo encostado sentado no batente da porta. Baleado à queima roupa. Seus olhos fixos no vazio. Minha mãe... De bruços no meio da sala, o rosto virado para o sofá, e eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas o ferimento escuro em sua nuca não podia significar outra coisa.

Na hora pensei: minha irmã! Disparei para o corredor da direita, a tempo de ouvir um estampido e um gemido infantil leve. Eu vi as costas de um homem. Eu vi uma arma fumegante, e do outro lado... Minha irmãzinha, de dois anos, o rostinho molhado de lágrimas e salpicado do próprio sangue.

No segundo seguinte, eu estava de joelhos no chão, gritando enlouquecido, e entre as pernas um homem que eu nunca tinha visto. Meus braços pareciam pedra, mas eu tinha a corrente na mão. À minha frente, o rosto destruído. O sangue dele estava na minha roupa, na minha cara, na minha boca, e eu não conseguia parar. Acho que ele devia ter tentado atirar em mim, porque o "pipoco" estourou perto do meu ouvido e um ruído agudo atravessava minha cabeça como uma linha.

Então um barulho. Sirene. E então eu não estava mais ali. Acho que corri por mais de catorze quarteirões, quinze, dezesseis, virei em alguma rua, ou em outra; não sei por quanto tempo, até uma dor pontuda atravessar a perna esquerda e eu ir direto para o chão e rasguei os joelhos e os braços. Mas aquilo não era nada!

Estava escurecendo e eu fiquei ali, no meio de uma rua deserta, em choque. Eu queria estar morto, mas eu tinha medo. Eu tinha raiva, ódio, mas tinha medo, e eu via os olhos vazios deles onde eu olhasse, e sentia sangue na boca, mesmo que eu esfregasse mil vezes a costas da mão contra ela.

Se tinha um Deus, eu rezei, eu implorei. Eu me humilhei. Praguejei, e então eu o odiei e amaldiçoei. Minha cabeça girava, eu arfava, engolindo a poeira do chão de cascalho. Eu estava de bruços no chão e fiquei ali, e nem sabia se alguém me via, porque eu tava cagando pra isso. Que visse! Que alguém me matasse!

\- Mas que porra é essa aqui?

Foi instintivo. Girei o corpo e curvei sobre mim mesmo procurando de onde vinha aquela voz. Não reconheci logo de cara, por que o cara vinha contra a luz e seu rosto estava escuro.

\- Quem que é tu?

Não respondi, só olhei de volta para aquele homem sem rosto com raiva – porque era o que sentia. Pensei no policial que matou meu pai. Pensei no homem que matou minha família. Pensei em seu rosto destruído, e que eu não tinha corrente nenhuma nas mãos agora.

O homem andou mais para frente, e eu me arrastei para trás conforme ele se aproximava. Tomei um ou dois chutes nas pernas, como um cachorro de rua, e a dor da cãibra gritou de novo.

\- Levanta daí! Que porra tá fazendo aí? Qual o seu nome? Levanta.

Eu fiz. Mas na verdade fui levantado, puxado pra cima na verdade, e jogado em cima de uma parede de grade quadriculada. Pude ver a cara daquele homem: cabelo grisalho, negro, pele toda marcada de cicatrizes, mãos enormes e muito alto, mais alto que meu pai, e tinha os olhos fundos...

Os olhos mortos, eu via, os olhos mortos do meu irmão, minha mãe caída, o choro da minha irmã, o sangue, o sangue, o sangue...

\- Eu sei quem é você. Você apareceu na televisão. Aprontou pra caralho, moleque.

O olhei sem entender. O homem começou a ficar impaciente, porque voltou a me sacudir pelo braço como se eu fosse uma criança.

\- Vai ficar sem responder? – A outra mão foi rápida, e um segundo depois apertava contra meu pescoço algo frio e duro. Um canivete. – Vai abrir a porra da boca ou não?

\- Me mata logo. – Eu me vi dizendo – Foda-se você. Foda-se a televisão, foda-se a porra toda! Me deixa em paz, caralho!

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, divertidos, mas o aperto do canivete não diminuiu. – Você acha que pode me intimidar? Você não deve nem ter pêlo no saco, seu bostinha. Aposto que não tem pêlo nem na bocetinha da sua mãe.

De novo. Eu não me lembro. Só sei que ele estava no chão e eu sentia arder um corte em baixo da linha do meu queixo. Lembrei da corrente na minha mão, do sangue na minha boca, da cara desfigurada do homem que estava na minha casa.

Tão logo percebi o que estava acontecendo, e o homem estava novamente no meu pescoço, mas desta vez fechava as duas mãos nele, e eu não respirava, e eu não tinha força para afastá-lo. Enfiei as unhas no braço dele, tentei chutá-lo e cuspir nele, mas isso só o fazia rir.

\- Tá louco pra morrer, não é? – Disse, a voz distante, e então eu fui para o chão, e o ar que voltou aos meus pulmões foi tão repentino que me fez vomitar em minhas próprias roupas. – Eu devia mesmo cortar esse pescocinho de menina e depois comer o seu cu. Ou comer o seu cu primeiro, tanto faz. – Ele abaixou de cócoras próximo a mim, girando o canivete entre os dedos. – Mas eu acho que você tá tão fodido que isso não ia fazer diferença, e não ia ter graça. – Então ele levantou o rosto, como quem tinha sido chamada a atenção, e levantou-se rápido, me agarrando pelas costas da camiseta e me jogando para o lado, fora da vista da rua. Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, uma viatura passou lentamente, os faróis altos, e um policial debruçado sobre a porta do carona, com uma lanterna na mão. Eu continuei onde estava, com o rosto colado num monte de lixo fedorento, mas escondido. Alguma coisa pontuda tinha acabado de cortar uma das minhas bochechas, mas não me importei.

\- Estevan, é o meu nome. – Assim que a viatura sumiu de vista, o homem negro veio em minha direção acendendo um cigarro. – Eu vi você na TV, e esses caras – Apontou a rua, enquanto soprava a fumaça contra o vento – eles estão atrás de você.

Eu não entendi. Atrás de mim?, eu pensei. Fechei os olhos, e vi os rostos mortos, e sangue, e o cheiro...

\- Você é Shura. Ou alguma coisa assim. – Tragou mais uma vez o cigarro. – Você tá no jornal. Estão dizendo que você matou sua família, e – começou a rir! – e espancou... olha só que foda... espancou uma porra de um policial até o filha da puta ficar tão moído que nem uma salsicha! – E riu abertamente, como quem ria de uma piada de um velho amigo.

Minha cabeça ficou vazia, e o cheiro podre de carniça entrou por minhas narinas. A adrenalina aos poucos diminuía, mas tinha outra coisa. Eu não sabia onde eu estava, o que fazia ali. Eu não entendia o que tinha acontecido! Era como um pesadelo distante, porque não podia ser real nada daquilo. Minha família morta não era real, mas o chute que recebi no estômago no segundo seguinte tinha sido. Rolei para o lado, e com o sangue esfriando, tudo doía dez vezes mais. Então eu não sentia mais raiva, eu sentia...

\- Escuta. – A voz de Estevan era distante, mas bem clara. – Vai querer ficar aí jogado no meio da merda pra virar comida de cachorro? – Um ruído rápido e baixo, e senti cheiro de nicotina. – Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer com você. Não tem pra onde ir, não é? – Seu tom foi irônico, mas no fundo, bem no fundo... eu não sabia se ele se divertia ou sentia raiva. Então soltou um suspiro resignado. – Então que se foda. Fique aí.

E deu as costas. Uma dúzia de passos e então eu estava sozinho de novo. Acho que uma ou duas baratas passaram rentes ao meu nariz, mas não me importei. O sangue esfriou em pouco tempo. Escureceu ainda mais, e a única luz próxima era de um poste que não demorou a queimar a própria lâmpada. Estava escuro, frio, fedia. E começou a chover.

Não sei quando comecei a chorar. Porra, eu era um moleque. Eu tinha tudo o que precisava ter. E em um segundo tudo acabou. Você sabe o que é não ter para onde ir? Nesse minuto eu tinha uma casa e uma família, e no minuto seguinte eu não tinha nada?! Tive medo naquela noite, e tive que me levantar para procurar abrigo sob uma marquise furada e velha perto dali. Meu corpo doía pra caralho; os chutes de Esteban, o peso dos meus braços, os cortes, a cãimbra... juro, se eu tivesse morrido ali, seria um favor.

Me deixei ali, sentado no chão de cascalho, e me sentia anestesiado. Acho que até hoje um tenho um pouco dessa sensação.

Depois de um tempo – não sei dizer quanto – duas pessoas apareceram de onde Estevan saíra. Eram maltrapilhos, fediam mais que eu; vestiam panos grossos e rasgados e carregavam canecas de plástico nas mãos encardidas. Me olharam com curiosidade, depois medo, depois desconfiança. Um deles chegou mais perto e percebi que era um homem muito velho, magro, mas com uma barba muito grossa que certamente seria branca se tomasse um banho. Ele acenou diante dos meus olhos, mas eu não reagi. Será que ele achou que eu estava morto? Olhei para ele em resposta, e então ele sacou um estilete enferrujado, e passou a me revistar.

O pouco de dinheiro e documentos que eu tinha foram levados. Então fiquei sozinho de novo.

Acho que cochilei. Lembro de ver de novo os rostos mortos deles todos. Vi também Estevan morto, e os dois mendigos mortos no sonho. Porque eles todos podiam estar mortos, e eu não?!

Amanhecia aos poucos, e então a última coisa que passou pela minha cabeça aconteceu: fome. Achei que depois do que tinha visto na última noite eu não sentiria fome nem vontade de nada. Aparentemente, meu corpo não compreendia minha situação. Olhei com nojo para o monte de merda e lixo onde eu estivera deitado horas antes, e teria vomitado se tivesse algo no estômago. Queria também mijar. Meu corpo não queria compartilhar meu luto.

Tentei levantar, com as pernas completamente enrijecidas. Os cortes no pescoço e no rosto pulsavam e estavam inchados, e minhas costelas pareciam ter vida própria. Saí daquele beco, passando por pequenas vielas, deixando que pessoas me vissem. O que eu tinha a perder afinal? Eu queria que tudo fosse para o inferno, mesmo.

Andei o quanto pude andar, até parar em frente à rua com uma feira. Meu estômago parecia grudado nas costas. Vi as frutas caídas no chão, e elas pareciam apetitosas pela primeira vez. Um limão azedo desceu bem vindo, apesar de castigar as aftas que explodiam nas bochechas, mas quando tentei pegar uma manga do pé de uma das bancas, fui expulso aos gritos por um feirante gordo e avermelhado.

A sede veio em seguida. E veio cruel, tão forte que eu olhei com vontade para uma poça. Como essas necessidades surgiam fortes, principalmente quando você não pode ter!

O primeiro dia passou assim. Andei a esmo e à sorte até encontrar uma caçamba onde dormi por umas duas horas até quase ser esmagado por restos de concreto que alguém despejava ali. Por sorte, tinha um resto de alguma coisa comestível que eu não fazia ideia do que merda seria que eu enfiei goela abaixo.

Durou tanto tempo. Mas ao mesmo tempo não. Uma vez olhei para uma TV pela vitrine de uma loja e tinha passado uma semana. Nem sabia o que era fome, só andava por aí, tossindo e vomitando o pouco que eu punha pra dentro.

Algum dia desses eu estava dormindo dentro de um armazém abandonado, quando acordei com um chute. Eram garotos da minha idade. Eu não conhecia, e eles também não. Eles tinham um taco de beisebol na mão.

\- Que lixo de cara. Trabalhar não quer, filho da puta? – Veio uma pancada. – É por causa de merda que nem você que essa cidade é um lixo. – Um chute. E risadas. – Vai chorar? Seu cuzão, monte de bosta. Nem sua família te quis.

Continuaram assim por um tempo bem longo, na minha cabeça. E tão repentino como vieram, eles se foram. Eu vomitei meu próprio sangue e fiquei deitado sobre ele. Lembrei de novo da minha mãe, do abraço dela, do colo macio, do cheiro do creme dela. Não chorei porque não podia mais.

Senti uma mão apertar meu rosto com força, mas eu não conseguia ver quem era. Pra mim não importava.

A última coisa de que me lembro era de um vulto, de ser arrastado, e do gosto do cimento do chão misturado com meu sangue.


End file.
